


Oh,demon alcohol

by mehsarah



Series: Foster Dad Lin Oneshots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Flashbacks, FosterDadLin, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehsarah/pseuds/mehsarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few bottles of beer bring back some unwanted memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh,demon alcohol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohNooOOOOoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohNooOOOOoo/gifts).



> Heyheyhey!Don't read this if you're sensitive about any of the things i tagged.Title is from 'Alcohol' by The Kinks.As always this is ohNooOOOOoos AU.Enjoy!

 

It seemed to be a normal evening.Fine.Lin and Vanessa had invited people over,some castmembers from Lins shows,some old friends,most of them both.Alex had kept to the background but occasionally talked to some guests.'So,how's school going along?'Daveed asked.Alex had already met him.He seemed nice and had a beautiful voice.'Alright,just some kids are annoying.'Alex replied and laughed.'I feel you.I'm so glad I'm out of school.'That's how the evening went.Normal.Fine.Until Alex faintly smelled Alcohol,looked around and saw some beer bottles on the table.

His vision starred blurring and he excused himself from talking to Renee.He had to get out of here.Already on the third step up to on the staircase to his room he heard Lins voice behind him.'Alex?'He took a deep breath and turned around to face his foster dad.He only smelled lightly like beer and he talked normal but he knew it could only get worse from here on.'Everything alright,mijo?' 'Yea..Yeah.I'm just tired,I'm gonna go to sleep if you don't mind.'Alex tried his best to not show his fear in his voice.'Okay,me and 'Nessa will be down here if you need anything.'He nodded and almost ran up the stairs,slamming his door and sliding to the floor as he reached his room.That only faintly smell of Alcohol,that little spark of drunkeness was enough to bring back a lot of repressed memories.

_'You useless piece of shit!Can't you get anything right?'Mr Miller screamed,Alex on the floor quickly trying to pick up the remains of the plate he dropped.'I..I'm sorry.'he stuttered.'I can't do shit with sorry.You should be grateful that you're even allowed under my roof.'He came dangerously close,Alex was forced to smell the mix of strong Alcohol his foster father had consumed over the day.He tried to get up so he would look less intimidating but a boot kicked in his face making his nose bleed immediately,tears shooting into his eyes and he fell back into the shards on the floor.'I'm sorry!'he whined but that one kick was only the beginning._

That was seven months ago.A month after that incident he got out of that house and now he was here.It didn't happen all the time.Mr Miller could be nice.His nicety faded with every drop of Alcohol.Maybe Lins did too.Alex only now noticed that he was shaking and that there were knocks on his door.'Alex?'Lins voice called for the second time this evening.'Can i come in?'A look in the mirror and Alex knew he wouldn't be able to fix himself this fast.He was drenched in sweat,shaking and had an unmistakable look of panic in his eyes.'Yea,come in.'he called,deciding that he just had to face it.

His door opened a little,Lins face peeking in.'Just wanted to check on..'Lins voice faded at his foster sons sight.'Mijo,what's wrong?Did something happen?'he rushed up to him and Alex got the stench of beer in his nose again.'Don't touch me!Please!I'm sorry.'he cried,backing away from Lin who froze in his steps.'Okay.Okay,Alex i won't come closer,just try to breathe okay?I won't hurt you.'Alex barely understood the words but they sounded soothing.After a few minutes he had catched his breath and he noticed that the man hadn't moved at all and hope was rising in him.

'Lin?'he stuttered.'Are you serious about not hurting me?' 'Of course I am.I would never do that.' 'Okay.'Alex nodded,still not fully convinced.'Can i sit down next to you?'He asked.Alex considered it,then nodded and Lin made slow movements in his direction,sliding down next to Alex,sitting against the wall.For a few minutes the two of them were silent.Then Lin softly raised his voice:'You wanna talk about?'

Alex was quiet for some more seconds,thinking.'Um yes i guess.Well before i got to you and Vanessa this other foster family took me in and i have been at a lot of bad places but this one was the worst although it first seemed nice.The father would get drunk regularly and then beat me up.It went like that till he hit me hospital ready and i couldn't hide it anymore.Since then I don't really trust people around Alcohol.'Lins face darkened at every word.How could anyone hurt this boy?It wouldn't get into his head.Alex looked at him,worried waiting for a reaction.

Lin slowly started speaking:'Alex...mijo,I'm sorry,i had no idea.I would never hurt you.I don't even really drink much.And I'll definetly quit it completely now.' 'No,i don't want you to...'Alex started but was cut off by a hug from his foster father.None of them talked till Alex stopped shaking and Lin pulled back.'You're completely safe here,mijo.'

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty spontaneously written but i hoped you liked it anyways.As always,i love feedback and if i made any grammar mistakes (I'm german) please correct me.
> 
> talk to me on tumblr:http:target-for-far-away-laughter


End file.
